deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Andrew Carnegie and John D. Rockefeller vs. William Randolph Hearst and Joseph Pulitzer
America's most radical businessmen take on its most die-hard journalists in an unethical battle to the finish! Andrew Carnegie, the famous steel industrialist, teams up with John D. Rockefeller, the wealthy oil magnate - both men brash businessmen and wealthy philanthropists! Opposing them is William Randolph Hearst, the publisher of the New York Jounal and Joseph Pulitzer, the publisher of the New York World, both men pioneers in yellow journalism! With both teams suited up and groomed for battle in the office, only one team will leave this fight in one piece! Carnegie and Rockefeller Andrew Carnegie Andrew Carnegie was a Scottish-American steel industrialist who emigrated to the United States in 1848. By the 1860s, he had strong investments in railroads, bridges, and oil derricks. He used this wealth to create the Carnegie Steel Company (which he would go on to sell to J.P. Morgan for $480 million) and created the U.S. Steel Corporation in the process. Strongly anti-imperialist, Carnegie played a prominent role as an activist for countries oppressed by American expansion (notably the Phillippines and Cuba). He retired in 1901 and spent the remainder of his years as a wealthy philanthropist, donating to public libraries, universities, and music halls. John D. Rockefeller John D. Rockefeller was an American oil industrialist. He created the Standard Oil Company, revolutionizing the petroleum industry and creating one of the world's first successful monopolies. He quickly became the world's richest man as kerosene and gasoline grew in importance. He managed his money intelligently, often adjusting it as necessary to avoid inflation. Like Carnegie, Rockefeller was a strong philanthropist and donated much of his money after retirement to religious institutions, medical facilities, and universities. Hearst and Pulitzer William Randolph Hearst William Randolph Hearst was an American newspaper publisher who built the world's largest newspaper chain, which syndicated over 30 papers and magazines at its height. Most famously, he ran the New York Journal and pioneered "yellow journalism," or sensational, biased reporting that may not be accurate. The New York Journal ''remained popular thanks to its stylized, aggressive headlines, crime- and pseudoscience-focused articles, and its extremely cheap price of one cent. This success led Hearst to begin a vicious newspaper war with Joseph Pulitzer's ''New York World. Joseph Pulitzer Joseph Pulitzer was a Hungarian-American newspaper publisher who emigrated to the United States in 1864. His New York World was Hearst's Journal's strongest rival, and Pulitzer employed many of his adversary's tactics - faking interviews, altering photographs, and distorting facts to fit a certain political agenda. Still, Pulitzer worked tirelessly, often fitting 16 hours into a normal workday. Pulitzer employed graphics and illustrations to interest the common man, attracting a wider, less educated audience than most papers would gain. The prestigious Pulitzer Prize takes its name from Joseph Pulitzer. Battle To be written Expert's Opinion To be determined APRIL FOOLS! Hope I got some of you for a good prank. Anyway, have a good April Fools' Day, and stay safe folks! Category:Blog posts